Heart Scales and Broken Ash-Hearts
by Tubanator
Summary: A funny story that takes place on the coast of Cyllage City in Kalos, where yours truly brings an ever-confident and annoying Ash Ketchum to his senses.


Heart Scales and Broken Ash-Hearts

The fishing lure made a plop as it hit the surface of the ocean's waters near Cyllage City. Clarke and his Banette both looked at the lure with smug grins on their faces, waiting for another bite. Clarke quickly turned around to see his other five Pokémon lined up behind him on the beach about fifty feet away. A tug on the line made him turn back around. He pulled on the rod hard, yanking the Pokémon on the other end right out of the water and over his head.

It was, as always, a Luvdisc, and the five Pokémon on the beach rushed here and there trying to be the first one to catch it. As it had flown over Banette's head seconds earlier, Banette had used its Frisk ability to see if it had the Heart Scale item. If it didn't, the panic-stricken Luvdisc would be thrown back into the ocean-but only after being tugged and pulled on by the five awaiting Pokémon.

Luckily, Banette's eyes gleamed upon seeing the Heart Scale and Clarke gave a thumbs up to the others. Luvdisc flew towards Licky the Lickilicky first, but rebounded off its broad belly in Bunny the Lopunny's direction, which made her put up a Mirror Coat-which Luvdisc flew right through and smacked right into her face. Lookie the Venomoth then used his Psychic to levitate the Luvdisc to him, but Beegirl the Beedrill attacked him feverishly with a Fell Stinger attack, causing Lookie to lose its concentration-and the Luvdisc. Beegirl swooped down and caught the Luvdisc awkwardly with its two giant stingers. As she held it up in victory, she met Tropius' eye, and Tropius let loose a powerful Solar Beam out of nowhere, which pounded Beegirl straight into the ground. Along with the shower of disheveled sand fell Luvdisc, who, flailing around desperately, finally found the fruit dangling from Tropius' neck to hold on to.

Now, as all eyes stared at the Luvdisc hanging from Tropius' neck, Tropius gave one final shake of its head and the Luvdisc's Heart Scale fell into Clarke's waiting hands.

"Hazzah!" Clarke exclaimed, holding the Heart Scale high into the air.

Clarke's Pokémon danced around just as happily as if it were the first time that'd happened.

All of the sudden, a collective "Whah!" came from the direction of the city.

Clarke looked over to see a boy and three others watching him and his team with awestruck wonder.

"Wow," the boy-the leader of the group-said confidently, "that sure is a unique way to get a Heart Scale. I'm Ash, and-"

"I know who you are," Clarke said dryly, "_You're Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town." _he finished mockingly.

"That's right…" Ash Ketchum said, just as confidently as before, but a little disheartened. "You kinda stole my thunder there-"

"Um, your "thunder" is sitting on your shoulder there in the form of a Pikachu." Clarke said.

Pikachu, feeling as if its thunder had been stolen as well, jumped off Ash's shoulder and began releasing crackling electricity from its cheeks.

"Ah, looks like your "thunder" wants to battle! How about it?"

"Pikachu's always ready for battle! Right, Pikachu?" Ash said, annoyingly confident.

"Six on six?" Clarke asked brassily, raising his head proudly.

"I only have four…" Ash said drearily.

"Fine." Clarke said, turning to his Pokémon. "Who wants to sit out?"

Four of them stepped back from the line, leaving Beegirl and Lickilicky the odd ones-literally-out.

"Fine, then." Clarke said. "Banette's up first."

Banette stepped up, flaunting the same smug grin it had had when catching the Luvdisc.

"Ok, Pikachu's my first choice." Ash said…confidently.

"Shocker." Clarke murmured as the battle began.

"Ok, Pikachu, use Iron Tail!"

"Banette, use Mega Evolve!" Clarke said casually, pulling a fist-sized stone out of a case hanging from his side.

Pikachu stopped in its tracks as the whole area around Clarke and Banette shone a bursting, brilliant purple.

Seconds later, Mega Banette emerged from the haze, cackling with overwhelming malice.

"Mega-Banette, use Thief!" Clarke said slowly, for effect.

Mega Banette rocketed forward-zipped right past Pikachu-and grabbed Ash Ketchum's hat off his head without any hesitation.

"That's a ghost-type Pokémon for ya, always-"Clarke started to say as Mega Banette stuffed Ash's hat in its mouth.

Silence on the battlefield.

After flashing a quirky grin, Clarke took action-in the form of hitting the Mega Stone in his hand with his fist.

Immediately, Mega Banette stiffened up and its body began shimmering with a purple static. All Ash and his friends could do was stare in confusion. Mega Banette, still shimmering and twitching, gave Clarke a spiteful glare and then threw up the hat.

"My hat!" Ash said, oddly disheartened.

"It's OK," Clarke said, carefully picking up the hat and throwing it to Lopunny, who proceeded to clean it in a whirl of spotless white fur, "I'll keep it."

"Ok, but the battle's not over yet!" Ash exclaimed with renewed-yet ever-present-confidence.

"Oh, I think it is." Clarke said as he placed Ash's hat on his head.

"Oh," Clarke said maliciously, "and tell Diantha to expect another pounding from my Pokemon later this week."

The (Ash-less) End


End file.
